


Veritaserum

by plastictree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, I Wrote This Two Years Ago, Reader Insert, Veritaserum, george weasley x reader - Freeform, i think its kind of cute, sorry - Freeform, very innocent okay i was 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastictree/pseuds/plastictree
Summary: George and Fred Weasley try to perfect a truth serum for their dream joke shop, George takes it to test it out and ends up saying things to the reader.





	Veritaserum

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 14, two years ago, and it has never seen the light of day. I thought it deserved a little more than that, so here it is.

"I tried the last one, George,” Fred attempted to persuade his brother George to take what was in the small vial.

“We have to go to class today, though?” George didn’t know how his day would go if he couldn’t tell a lie.

“Sorry, your sarcastic persona has to sacrifice itself for a bit,” Fred was getting a little impatient.

“Fine,” huffed George, taking the vial from Fred’s hands and downing it in one swig. It felt as if he was drinking water, which was a good sign compared to their other attempts at making veritaserum.

“So?” asked Fred, excitedly. “How do you feel?”

“Very average, Fred,” said George. “Try me.”

“What color are your knickers?” snickered the older twin.

“Light blue,” spoke George, before covering his mouth with wide eyes.

“What were you doing during our free hour yesterday?” asked Fred. “When you gave me the slip after Potions?”

“Pretending to study...” George trailed off, attempting to keep his lips closed with his hands.

“Be a little more specific, Georgie?” Fred was having way too much fun interrogating his brother.

“I was really watching Y/N, and used studying as an excuse to talk to her.” George’s eyes widened even bigger, trying his best to stop the voice that wasn’t his own. “Just to be near her, really.”

At this point, Fred was a laughing mess and George had taken the liberty in punching him on the arm as hard as he could. On the way to the Great Hall for breakfast, his laughing reduced to chuckles. The twins took their spot by Lee Jordan, and Fred felt the need to indulge him in this mornings endeavors. Thankfully, he left out the part about Y/N. Though the part about his knickers being blue was embarrassing enough.

“So all we have to worry about is putting it in sweets or something,” said Fred to an excited Lee Jordan. They started brainstorming what they could put it in, and George refrained from joining.

He looked around the large, bustling room, and somehow the voice in his head managed to be on truth serum as well.

_You’re looking for Y/N._

George looked at his almost full plate, and began eating. He was shaken from his thoughts when Fred told him it was time for Charms class.

“Is it still working?” asked Fred in a hushed tone.

“Yeah,” answered George, with slight annoyance. “Remind me why you thought it was a good idea to test this in the morning?”

“Time is galleons, anyway, how do we know without a test?”

“Right,” George rolled his eyes.

“Do you like Y/N?”

“Obviously.”

“Hmm, let me try a different question,” Fred smirked. “What’s your favorite thing about her?”

“How she laughs, oh, and how she can always make me laugh,” George punched Fred in the arm again.

“We must’ve brewed that perfectly!” mused Fred, attempting to scribble on a piece of parchment while walking. “It’s already lasted a half an hour!”

“How long do you reckon it will last?” asked George, sitting down in his usual seat.

“Hopefully an hour?”

“Hello George! Hi Fred! ” said a beaming Y/N as she walked into class, sitting in front of them, turning to face them.

“Hey, Y/N,” said Fred calmly, holding back a chuckle or two.

George gave her a small wave. She shot him a confused look, and turned her attention back to Professor Flitwick.

After explaining the Disillusionment Charm, and showing them by tapping his desk. It appeared that everything that was on it was floating. Fred and George smirked, already knowing how to do this, due to their gravitation towards mischief.

Everyone was practicing, tapping their schoolbooks with their wands. Only Y/N succeeded.

“Remember to concentrate!”

Y/N turned again.

“I bet you geniuses already know how to do this.” she smiled warmly.

George couldn’t help but smile back. He tapped her with his wand and spoke a quiet incantation. She vanished, becoming a human chameleon.

“Excellent, George!” beamed Professor Flitwick. “Ten points to Gryffindor!”

Fred congratulated him quickly before returning to conversation with Lee.

“George, this is so cool,” an angelic voice from in front of him spoke. He nodded.

“Hey, why have you been so quiet?” she asked.

“I had to test veritaserum,” George blurted. “Also I don’t know where to look when I speak to you.”

“Oh, why, are you hiding something from me?” Y/N slowly reappeared. She was obviously being sarcastic but his brain on veritaserum thought it was a genuine inquiry.

“Yes,” said George. Fred was interested in the conversation George and Y/N were having at this point, because he saw him glancing towards them every couple of seconds. George hoped she couldn’t see his red cheeks and wide eyes.

“What is it?” she laughed. “ Do I have something in my teeth?”

“I have a huge crush on you, and also, no,” George tapped himself with his wand. He felt himself blend into the background.

Fred was chuckling, looking at the blushing Y/N, and where George sat. George covered his face in his hands, though it was useless to do so.

As if on cue, Professor Flitwick shooed them off to their next class and George didn’t make himself visible until he was out in the hall, speed walking to Potions class.

He was early, and Snape gave him a look before resuming whatever he was doing before George got there. He was nearly too consumed within his thoughts to notice his twin slide in the chair next to him.

“Has it worn off?” inquired Fred.

“You filthy little bugger.”

“Ah, he’s back.” smiled Fred.

George remained angry.

“It worked, mate! We made a good batch!” Fred thought that would take George out of his toddler-like fit. He smirked. “Pretty sure she likes you back, by the way.”

“Really?” George turned towards Fred, no longer pouting.

“Yeah, when you left she had a huge smile on her face, I’d bet anything she still does.”

George didn’t say anything, but he sat straight and smiled hopefully.

Later on in the evening, they were sat back in the Great Hall eating their dinner. George had returned to his normal self, and was engaging in witty banter with his friends. Including Y/N. They would glance at each other and George thought it was cute the way her cheeks turned a light pink.

It went on like this for a couple of days. They were more or less the same as they were before the whole truth serum thing happened.

Y/N had recently perfected the Disillusionment Charm, and was using it all the time to sneak up on the twins. George thought the way she would yell “boo” was adorable.

During their free hour, Fred and George went to the library to try to actually get some of their work done. They would say a simple sentence and find different, smarter, ways to say them so they had different worded essays that generally said the same thing. Halfway through their essay about the origin and use of the Draught of Living Death potion, George felt the air shift next to him.

“Hey, Y/N!”

“Screw off, Georgie,” teased Y/N as she became visible again.

“Just try to not breathe next time,” George teased Y/N. She rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know, Y/N, he has your scent,” laughed Fred.

Y/N sat down at their table and looked sideways at Fred’s parchment.

“I’m fairly certain Snape knows about your whole ‘cheating-but-not-really’ thing.”

“He has yet to confront us,” mused George. He paid attention to almost every detail her face could offer. It was one of his favorite things to do to pass the time.

“Well, I’m going to call it quits,” sighed Fred, packing up his things.

George narrowed his eyes at him.

“Have fun with the lamer twin,” Fred laughed, before turning the corner around the book shelf.

“So, lamer twin, what’s up?” she asked nervously.

“Oh, just bearing existence,” he said just as, if not more, nervously.

“Uh, about...Monday, um, Charms class,” she gulped. “Did you mean that or was that some elaborate prank?”

“Yeah, I did,” George avoided her pretty eyes.

“Just so you know, the feeling’s mutual.”

George looked up to find the seat she had occupied empty.

“Kind of aching to kiss you, but I can’t see where your lips are if you do that,” chuckled George.

“Right,” Y/N spoke, before reappearing and leaning in along with George.

The kiss was short and sweet and you guys sat there, looking at each other. George used your favorite charm to turn you two invisible, and decided to go try and prank Fred.


End file.
